2005 Thomas Episode Adaptations
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Adaptations of stories and episodes set in the year 2005.
1. Barry Breaks Down

Like the 2013 and 2015 Thomas Episode Adaptations folders, I decided to take many of my original adaptations set in the year 2005 (Season 9) out of the all New Thomas Episode Adaptations folder and put them in a folder for stories set in that era. Now like 2013, many of the first set of adaptations in this folder are edited versions of the original adaptations from the All New Thomas Adaptations folder, but once those are posted, there will be some new ones. Also, in case you're wondering about the cover, the picture was taken on my HO-Scale layout with my Bachmann Thomas and Percy, but the background sky was done on paint program.

 _ **Barry Breaks Down**_

 _ **Based on "Thomas and the Rainbow" (2005)**_

Since his arrival on the North Western Railway in 1994, Barry the former LMS Ivatt tender engine has proven time and time again just how reliable, useful and loyal he is when it comes to his work. He pulled his trains so well that James was jealous of him and distrusted him greatly. Barry didn't mind, he just continued on with whatever job he's given.

In the year 2005 though, things weren't going smoothly for Barry. He was often short of steam and once and a while, he had to be rescued by another engine. At first, his crew thought it was a bad load of coal, but that wasn't the case, then they thought it was worn out parts, but that wasn't it either. It wasn't long before they came to the same conclusion.

"It's your boiler Barry, I think it's on it's way out," said his Driver. "I think it's time for an overhaul or to be given a new boiler."

"I would have to agree," said the Fat Controller. He was checking Barry over with the aid of the crew, "you haven't had an overhaul since you came back into service Barry, but I can't send you to the works now, not with all this work that needs to be done."

"I understand sir," groaned Barry, but he was worried.

That night, he told the engines of what was wrong with him. Many of the engines were worried for him, except for James.

"He's only fibbing to get out of work," he said rudely. "He's finally showing his true colors and that he is a lazy engine."

Duck and Douglas stared coldly at James, "Barry has never shown any signs of being lazy," Duck said firmly, "he always works hard to get the job done, which is more than could be said for a certain red engine in this shed."

James glared crossly at Duck.

"Och, it's tis disliking towards the wee engine that's blindin' yoo ta the truth James," added Douglas. "If tis has somethin' ta do with the boiler, then it's serious."

"Indeed," agreed Duck. "Why just the other day, Driver was telling Brian, his son, and I about an american engine that's returned to the rails after it's boiler failed in 1999. Thankfully no one was hurt, but other incidents do talk of boilers failing and hurting others, so I wouldn't joke about it at all if I were you James."

But James didn't really pay attention to Duck or Douglas, he firmly believed Barry was fibbing and nothing was going to change his mind.

As the night wore on, the engines found it hard to sleep as a raging storm hit the Island of Sodor with winds that rivaled that of a gale. Barry looked outside with a worried look.

"I hope it doesn't cause too much damage," he thought to himself.

When morning came, the Fat Controller arrived with news for the engines.

"Last night's storm did cause some serious damage, it knocked down telephone poles, broke tree branches and damaged station roofs. We need them fixed, so Barry; I would like you to take the works train to put things right."

"Right sir," he acknowledged. "But what of my jobs?"

"I'll ask Derek to do your jobs until you get back. Edward and BoCo can handle the work on the branch line without him today."

The Fat Controller then gave out the jobs to the other engines, then went off to take care of some other important matters.

Barry steamed out of the sheds first, but as he left, James called out, "don't cry if you burst your safety valve!" he teased. Barry didn't respond back. He knew arguing with James would get him nowhere fast.

At the yards, Derek was coupling up to Barry's trucks as the Ivatt backed down on the works train.

"We'll take it easy today old boy," comforted his Driver. "Last thing we need is for you to break down."

Barry didn't want to think about it, especially after talking with the other engines about 'boiler failures' last night. He dreaded to think of what would happen to him if he broke down and couldn't work again.

"It's amazing if you ask me," commented Derek. "How after most storms, the skies look so calm and peaceful and even today, we got something as beautiful as a rainbow."

Barry looked up and saw a rainbow shining brightly in the sky.

"It sure does lift someone's spirits up," he said.

His Driver sighed as he looked out the cab window, "when I was a boy, I heard a story saying that if you went looking for the end of the rainbow, you would find something special. I tried for years to find it, but I found nothing. Oh those were innocent times," he sighed.

At last, the workmen were on board and Barry puffed away to begin his work.

"Good luck Barry, don't push yourself too hard!" Derek called out.

"I'll try," groaned Barry.

All along the line were fallen telephone poles and very big tree branches. Barry stopped close by and the workmen got out to begin their work. They chopped up the pieces and helped nearby road crews put up new telephone poles. It was long work, but Barry didn't mind it at all. But the fireman did mind him losing his steam faster than he could build it up.

"I sure hope the Fat Controller can get Barry to the works before it's too late," he said to the Driver.

"You and me both," he agreed.

At Wellsworth station, Barry had to stop so workmen could help repair the station roofs. The winds had knocked plenty of the roofing tiles off, leaving only the wood showing. They worked hard while other trains passed them by.

Soon they were finished and back on board the coach. Barry's fireman stoked the fire with plenty of coal and Barry gave it his all towards Gordon's hill. This was, of course, the steepest part of the North Western, but once past that, the route would be easier. Depsite not being at his best, Barry made it to the top and rolled down the other side safely.

"Looks like we're in luck today," said the Driver. "We might actually make it back in time for our next train."

But they wouldn't. They were almost at Maron station when suddenly, Barry jolted and stopped on his own. Next thing he knew, the Ivatt engine was engulfed in clouds of smoke and steam. This went on for a minute, then it stopped. The Driver tried opening the regulator, but the same thing happened. In the end, the fireman dropped the fire and went to inform the guard of what happened.

"What did happened?" Barry asked weakily.

"It's your old boiler I'm afriad old boy," answered his Driver. "It's gone past it's lifespan, you won't be going anywhere now, at least not under your own power."

It was just as Barry had feared, his boiler was gone and now he was of no use to the railway.

"Back to the scrapyard I go," he thought sadly to himself.

But there was another problem, none of the workmen or the crew had mobile phones and with the phone lines still down, there was no way to call for help. Barry was now stranded on the main line.

As luck would have it, Harvey was at Wellsworth working on rerailing some trucks that somehow came off the tracks as BoCo was carrying them.

"Silly trucks, you really need to learn to behave," groaned BoCo. The trucks merely smirked.

"Well that's all of them back on the line BoCo, you can go now."

"Not yet," said the Stationmaster. "Barry hasn't cleared his box yet, we can't send you threw till he's past."

"Maybe Barry's in trouble," said BoCo. "I heard from Duck and Douglas that he hasn't been doing quite well lately. I think it might have something to do with his boiler."

"Right say no more, I'll go check for myself," said Harvey.

And with his works coach in tow, Harvey set off to find Barry. As he rattled under the road bridge, he could see the rainbow shining and pointing in a different direction than it was when he arrived.

Meanwhile, Barry was still sitting on the main line, unable to move. All he could do now was look at the clouds and see the rainbow's tail end land in a field close to him.

"This is the closest I've gotten to the end of the rainbow," commented the Driver.

The fireman stared at his friend, "we've got a broken down engine and all you can think about is a silly rainbow?"

"I'm sorry, I was just saying what was on my mind, that's all."

"Well I can only hope someone comes to help soon, or else we're _really_ in trouble."

Just then, they all heard a whistle coming up from behind them. It was Harvey. He pulled up behind Barry's works train, "hello Barry, is something the matter old friend?"

"I've broken down," groaned the Ivatt. "My boiler's gone."

"Well don't worry, we'll get you to the works."

Harvey buffered up and pushed him to Crovan's Gate. As they rolled along, Barry's Driver made a comment, "well what do you know, there was something special at the end of the rainbow after all."

At Crovan's Gate, Harvey shunted Barry off the train and into the works, then went back to collect his train. Barry gulped as he saw the Fat Contoller waiting for him.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to ruin your timetable," he said worringly. "I tried my best to get my job done, but..."

"It's alright Barry," the Fat Controller said kindly. "It's me who should be sorry for not taking you out of service sooner. I had a feeling this would happen and sadly it did."

"Yes indeed sir, and now all I'm good for is the scrap yard."

"Oh I doubt that Barry," laughed the Fat Controller. "Once you're given your new boiler, you'll be as good as new again."

"New boiler?"

"Yes. The workmen here have told me your boiler was on it's last use a few years ago and I asked a friend of mine in America to make you a new boiler that would help you to do your jobs."

"So I won't be scrapped sir?"

"Not a chance, what would the North Western Railway do without it's famous Ivatt tender engine?"

Barry beamed with pride and felt relieved.

Work on Barry didn't really begin until after the celebration of the 60th anniversary of the Thin Clergyman's books. Barry was towed by BoCo to the celebration, then Bear took him off to the works later that night. Barry isn't lonely in the works though as he often talks with the workmen and Wendell the works diesel. He does miss his work, but he knows once the restoration is fully complete, he'll be in steam once again. Between you and me, I think Barry can't wait for that day to arrive. What do you think?

 _ **Barry's Boiler failure was inspired by the incident Duck first mentioned of the American engine that failed in 1999. The engine in question was Union Pacific 844 when she was at Railfair 99 in Sacramento California, her boiler failed and she had to return to Cheyenne Wyoming earlier than planned. By 2005, 844 was back in steam. The cause of the failure was because she had been a never retired and never restored locomotive.**_


	2. False Impressions

This story you're about to read was originally in the All New Thomas Adaptations page, and like the previous one in this folder, this one has also been edited. There are also two things that inspired this adaptation. The first features a moment that is based on the real events that happened to Eureka & Palasade #4 before she was bought by her current owner. The second is the rivalry between the GWR and the Southern Railway.

 _ **False Impressions**_

 _ **Based on "Thomas and the New Engine" (2005)**_

Goods work had been increasing on the North Western Railway as of late. The Fat Controller knew they needed another engine, and after a year long search, he finally found the engine he was looking for.

The engine was a six driving wheel black tender engine named Neville. He had a small funnel, a set of cylinders under his smokebox door, and had a square body like a diesel. He also had the word 'Southern' on both sides of his tender.

Mr. Robertson, his owner, showed him off to the Fat Controller.

"He sure is a unique engine," commented the Fat Controller.

"He sure is," agreed Mr. Robertson. "And I can tell you sir, he looks much better now than when I first found him."

Mr. Robertson then explained that Neville had been in an old workshop for many years after his retirement, then in 1984, the shops had caught fire and Neville had been burned badly. In 1987, he was bought by Mr. Robertson, who took him back to his house to be restored, and in 1992, Neville was steamed up for the first time.

"Ever since, we've been to a few gala events and he's had one railtour. Other than that, he hasn't been used much."

"Well my railway needs another goods engine, and I think Neville here would be perfect. Would you like that Neville?"

Neville smiled brightly, "oh sir, I would love that alot."

Mr. Robertson was sad to give up Neville, but he knew that his engine would be in good hands and be given the runs he's always wanted.

A week later, Neville arrived on Sodor and began work at once. For his first job, he was to take a goods train to Tidmouth Hault. He was doing well, but then, the grim Messengers of Doom, otherwise known as 'Arry and Bert, arrived. They saw Neville shunting and decided to have some fun.

Bert rattled up behind the trucks, then bumped them hard, they rolled along the tracks and bashed into Neville's back buffers.

"Oof," cried Neville.

"Watch where you're going clumsy wheels," Bert called rudely.

Then when Neville tried to move out of the siding, 'Arry blocked his way.

"Can you please move out of the way?"

"We don't move for stinky steamers, we just make things miserable for you," and the two diesels laughed loud and long.

Oliver the Western engine came into the yards at the moment and, from his point of view, he saw the engines laughing.

"Oh he's being friendly with them huh? Typical of his type," he grumbled and puffed away with his next train.

'Arry and Bert continued to bully Neville, that was until Duck stormed into the yards. He was cross.

"Oi! Buzz off you two! You got jobs to do, so leave our new friend alone!"

At first, the diesels didn't leave, but when Duck mentioned the Fat Controller having a talk with them, they rattled off back to the smelters yard without another word.

"I am so sorry about them," Duck apologized to Neville. "I'm afraid they are always like that."

"Nah it's okay, I've experienced worse in the past. The name is Neville by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Duck. I assume you are here to help out with the goods work."

"That is correct," Neville smiled. "It's why your controller brought me here, but to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Duck smiled at the newcomer, "I can already tell that you're going to fit in greatly around here."

A little later, Oliver had arrived at the station near Dilly the Duck's pond with a passenger train. Douglas was there too, waiting for his path so he could leave with his goods train.

"Hullo Oliver, 'ave yoo seen the new engine yet?" he asked.

"Yes I have," Oliver answered crossly. "And I can tell you right now that he's no friend of ours."

"Whit makes ye say that?"

"I saw that Southern Railway engine talking with the Grim Messagers of Doom, and if I had to guess, he's probably plotting something aganist us."

"Och, I dinna believe ye, apart from a few bad apples Donal' and I 'ave seen, naw all engines from that railway 're bad."

A guard's whistle blew and Douglas pulled out of the station.

"You don't know the Southerners like I do!" he called.

For as long as he could remember, Oliver knew the Southern Railway and the Great Western Railway have always had a rivalry. Even after British Railways merged the railways into one company, the feud's never stopped. I'm sorry to say that even after moving to Sodor, Oliver has never learned to let go of the past.

Later that day, Oliver arrived at the big station where he found the new engine. He was waiting to go with a maintenance train, but Oliver thought he was being lazy.

"Hullo there," Neville called, "You must be Oliver."

Oliver didn't say anything, he just stared coldly at the former Southern engine.

"I've heard about you, I must say it's quite daring to run here to Sodor."

"I had to do what I had to do," he said coldly.

"And it's quite brave too." Neville wasn't sure of why Oliver was being so cold to him, especially since they had just met. Before he could ask him why, the guard had blown his whistle and Neville puffed out of the station.

After collecting new passengers, Oliver puffed back along the Little Western, still grumbling about the new engine.

"He can try to be friendly all he wants, but I'm not falling for it. I know he's plotting aganist us. Typical of him really."

He was so busy thinking about Neville that he didn't notice a man waving.

"Stop! Stop!" he shouted. "Your tracks are gone!"

Oliver didn't hear him until it was too late. His Driver applied the brakes, but Oliver rolled off the tracks, over the wooden ties and he stopped, dangerously close to the edge of a stone wall. Below was the fishing village.

"Help!" cried Oliver. "Someone help me!"

The man who tried to warn them, got out his mobile phone and called for help.

When the Fat Controller got the call, he went quickly to find Neville.

"Oliver is on the edge of a stone wall and he could fall at any moment. Please go help him."

"Yes sir," said Neville.

Several workmen went with the black tender engine, and brought along tools and supplies to help. Neville hurried along the line and soon found Oliver and his passenger train.

"Don't worry Oliver, we'll save you!"

Oliver didn't reply back, he was too scared to do so. Workmen used chains to hold Oliver in place, then gave the signal to Neville.

"Here we go," Neville muttered to himself.

He took the strain and pulled and puffed as hard as he could. Slowly and surely, Oliver moved away from the stone wall, over the ties and ballast, then finally back onto the steel rails. This was met with cheers from the villagers and workmen. Neville's Driver patted his boiler happily.

The fireman spoke to the man who shouted the warning, then went to speak with the Driver and Oliver's crew.

"Sneaky little thieves had stolen the rails and took off just as Oliver came into view. Don't worry though, the man saw where they went and has informed the police."

At last, Oliver found his voice. "Thank you for saving me, but why would a friend of 'Arry and Bert do that?"

"They're not my friends," called out Neville. "They were bullying me in the yards, that was until Duck showed up and sent them away."

"So _that's_ what I saw," he thought to himself.

"Now, I know I am a Southern engine and you are Great Western, but I hope we can put our railway's rivalries away and become friends."

There was no response from Oliver, that was until;"Well I guess we can try, just give me a little time."

Several days later, the thieves were caught and arrested. They were charged for stealing from public property, and had to do work for the railway. As for the rails, they were recovered and returned to the North Western.

As for Oliver and Neville, they did put their differences aside and became good friends. They often work together and once in a while, they double head trains along the Little Western. Just the other day, Oliver said to Duck; "You know, for an engine from his region, he's not such a bad fella."

That coming from Oliver is high praise indeed.


	3. Old Reliable

Like the previous two adaptations, this adaptation is another tale that came from my original Thomas & Friends Adaptations folder, just with some edits. Also, the story makes mention of two other Claud Hamiliton engines on Sodor. I'll try to bring them out in future stories, but we'll have to wait and see if I can come with any ideas.

 _ **Old Reliable**_

 _ **Based on "Molly's Special Special" (2005)**_

Edward the Blue Engine has been working on the Wellsworth Branch Line for almost as long as he's been working on the North Western Railway. He doesn't run the line alone as he has the aid of BoCo, Derek and Salty, plus there's Bill and Ben at the china clay works. When the work gets too heavy, the Fat Controller will send one of the Scottish twins or Barry to help.

But this year, there were problems. Other branch lines needed the Scottish twins and Barry had suffered a boiler failure earlier in the year and would be in the works for a while. To make matters worse, the branch line was becoming busier than ever. So busy that Bill and Ben had to help take trains along the branch line.

The Fat Controller knew this couldn't last and since 2003, had been searching for an engine. Finally he found one.

"I'm sure she will get along with the other engines," he thought to himself.

On a chilly but sunny day, Edward was getting his train ready to go when he heard a whistle in the distance.

"Odd, it's not a whistle we've heard before, but it seems familar," said Edward to his crew.

Moments later, a tender engine arrived with empty trucks in tow. The engine was painted yellow with white lining and had the same number of wheels as Edward does; four front wheels, four driving wheels and no back wheels. She also had a big cab, big dome and a tall funnel.

Right away, Edward's fireman knew what this engine was.

"That's a Claud Hamilton," he gasped. "I haven't seen one of those since we took Edna to the Vicarstown Museum."

The engine was indeed a Claud Hamilton, but unlike the two in the Vicarstown museum, this one had come from a heritage railway where as the other two were bought from British Railways.

Edward noticed though that the engine looked sad.

"What is your name dear engine?" he asked kindly.

The engine looked shyly over to Edward, "my name is Molly."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Molly, I'm Edward." But Molly still didn't smile, this concerned Edward greatly. "Whatever is the matter my dear?"

"On my way here, I met up with a small diesel and he said rude things to me. He said I wasn't useful because of my age and said I should find myself a scrapyard."

"Sounds like Diesel himself," muttered Edward's Driver.

"Don't take any notice of that engine," Edward said to her. "He's always saying things like that because he thinks he's revolutary, but sooner or later, he's going to get into trouble and be dealt with."

"Maybe, but I wish I could show him how useful I can be."

Edward showed off a kind smile, "oh I'm sure you will Molly, sooner or later you will."

Molly felt better after talking to Edward and began to work at once. She did a great job hauling passengers across the line, taking trucks to where they needed to go and even helping Salty when there were too many trucks to shunt. The engines really liked her, especially Bill and Ben.

"It's good to see another yellow engine," said Bill.

Ben agreed, "show them what we yellow engines can do Molly!"

Molly smiled and blew a happy whistle to them.

At Wellsworth, Edward was having a serious chat with Diesel for the comments he made.

"Diesel, you are very lucky to be part of the North Western fleet. You shouldn't be saying rude comments to newcomers, especially ladies like Molly."

Diesel scoffed, "I have the right to say whatever I want to anyone."

Edward sighed, "you should learn to work with us Diesel, you're not a modern engine anymore after all."

"Pah!" Diesel snorted and rattled away with his trucks.

"Even after being rescued, he's still saying rude things. I wonder if he'll ever change his ways."

"Maybe in a few years he'll learn," said his Driver. "You know the best way for him to learn is to have to learn it the hard way."

Edward quietly agreed and puffed off back to Brendam.

Later that evening, Molly was puffing along the branch line with loaded china clay trucks. Once she got to Wellsworth, her trucks would be handed over to Murdoch, who would take them to the Other Railway. As she puffed along the line, the beautiful scenery and a cool summer night's breeze made her forget her meet with Diesel.

She soon reached Wellsworth where Murdoch was waiting. Before saying anything, Diesel rattled up with trucks.

"Well if it isn't old Reliable herself," he chuckled. "You should really consider retirement and let an engine like me take over. Or would a scrapyard be better?"

Murdoch looked crossly to him, "Oi Diesel! Shut up!"

Diesel took no notice and rattled away. Molly felt sad again.

"Don't let his words get to you Molly," said her Driver. "He'll get what's coming to him soon enough."

Molly started to cheer up and chatted with Muroch as she did her work.

Meanwhile, Diesel was chucking his way up Gordon's hill, he thought his remarks were funny. Something his Driver didn't find funny was the lack of fuel in the tanks.

"We should fill up at Maron," he thought to himself.

Diesel was due to pick up some trucks from Maron, so the Driver thought they could fill up there. But he hadn't counted on the foolishness of his engine.

When they got there, Diesel was uncoupled from his trucks and taken to the refueling station, but Diesel refused.

"We have enough!" he retorted. "Besides, taking the time to refill my tanks will make me as slow as Old Yellow Reliable."

The Driver tried again and again to get Diesel to stop near the tanks, but his silly engine just would not stop in the right place. In the end, he admitted defeat and took Diesel to the sidings where his trucks were waiting. He was coupled up to them and took him back to his train.

Just then, the Stationmaster came out with a message.

"James is running ahead of the timetable and will be here any minute, and since Henry will be using the line next to you, could you move yourself and your train to a different line?"

Diesel agreed to this and started to pull his trucks out of the way. But he had just barely gotten onto the third line when suddenly he stopped.

"What happened?" he cried.

"You stupid engine, you didn't have enough fuel to keep going!" scolded his Driver. "And now, we're blocking three lines!"

Diesel groaned unhappily. The stationmaster went into his office and phoned for help.

At Wellsworth, the stationmaster got the call and stopped James and his train.

"What's the hold up?" he demanded. "I was making excellent time."

"I think it might have something to do with Diesel," said Murdoch.

"Indeed you are right Murdoch," said the Stationmaster. "Diesel ran out of fuel at Maron and now he's blocking all three lines."

"Typical Diesel," snorted James. "What is this now? His ninth mishap?"

"I stopped keeping track a long time ago," muttered Murdoch. "Though I think Splatter and Dodge are still keeping track."

The stationmaster then spoke to Molly, "you're going have to shift him out of the way, and don't worry about your next load, Edward will collect your trucks."

Molly wheesed some steam and happily puffed off to the rescue.

"You go girl!" cheered Murdoch. "Show him what you can really do!"

Diesel was still grumbling and wasn't too pleased when he heard Molly come up from behind him, "She'll never be able to move me, she's an old relic, and old relics are weak."

"Oh shut up Diesel, it's because of your big mouth that you got into trouble again," scolded his Driver.

Diesel subsided into silence. Molly buffered up to the brake van and pushed with all her might. At first, Diesel didn't move, which made him smirk, but then he started to move. It took a few minutes, but soon Diesel was off two of the lines. The Stationmaster made some calls and soon the trains that had been stopped were able to pass threw. They all thanked Molly, while Diesel remained silent.

Molly then took Diesel to the fueling station. The Stationmaster came over, "Could you take these trucks please? It could take a while to get Diesel's tanks filled up and many of these trucks need to get to their destinations on time."

"No problem sir, I'd be delighted to take the trucks," she smiled.

They checked with the Fat Controller, who agreed and Molly backed onto the train.

"You were right Diesel," she said to him. "I am old, but I am reliable." And with a peep of her whistle, Molly was on her way.

Diesel grumbled under his breath and looked away. Needless to say, I don't think he'll be saying rude things about Molly again.


End file.
